Wanting Memories
by Zushi
Summary: Yota and Ai return from the Video World only to have Ai taken away again by a drunk driver.


Video Girl Ai:  
Wanting Memories  
by  
John Shearen  
Based on Video Girl Ai  
Created by Masakazu Katsura/Shueisha  
  
  
Right after they returned from the video world, Ai carefully   
led him to the bath. She washed the blood from his cuts and   
carefully wrapped bandages around his wounds. "You look like a   
mummy, Yota," Ai said jokingly when she finished.  
"It was worth it. I do not know what I would have done   
without you Ai," Yota countered. "When I thought I lost you, I   
realized that I loved you more than Moemi. You have given me so   
much joy and happiness."  
"What about Moemi?"  
"Moemi and I would be miserable. I could not take the place   
of her only love in her heart. She loves Takashi so much. And I   
love you just as much."  
"Oh Yota," Ai said as tears of happiness rolled down her   
cheeks.  
Yota wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. The   
pain from the cuts did not bother him as long as he had her by his   
side. He whispered, "I love you Ai," in her ear.  
In response, she countered, "Let's call this one, fourth   
saving grace. You went out of your way to rescue me even though   
you did not have to."  
Without thinking, Yota looked at Ai and kissed her gently   
on the lips. Normally, Ai would start throwing a tantrum, but   
this time she accepted the kiss. Together, hand in hand, they   
went up to his room and for the second time since her arrival,   
they fell asleep on his bed.  
  
Upon waking up, Yota realized that he was too sore to even   
get out of bed. Looking around, he did not see Ai anywhere in the   
room. Just as he was about to call her name out, Ai came in   
bearing breakfast.   
"Good morning Yota. How did you sleep?" Ai asked as she placed   
the tray on the desk.  
"Fine thank you," he replied as he tried to sit up. The dull   
ache of pain radiated from every cut and scrape he received the   
night before.  
Seeing his discomfort, Ai commented, "Here let me help you."   
When he was in an upright position, she placed the tray on his lap   
and added, "When you are finished, I will come back and check your   
bandages." With that, she headed out the door.  
"Wait Ai," Yota called out. "Please stay. I missed you so   
much last week. I did not know how much you meant to me until you   
were gone. Now that you are back, I just want to spent time with   
you."  
"Oh Yota," Ai exclaimed as she sat down at his desk. "How   
is your art coming along?"  
"I haven't had time to work on it. I spent all my time   
looking for you," he replied between mouthfuls.  
They sat without saying a word while Yota ate. Each knew   
how the other felt just by the silence between them. There was so   
much that they wanted to tell each other and yet, they felt that   
they did not have to. After Yota set the fork down for the last   
time, they said in unison, "I love you." Each turned several   
shades of red and looked at something different in the room.  
Looking at him, Ai explained what happened. "On the way back   
from the art store, I knew that my time was up. Also I knew that I   
had to get back to you. Everything happened the way it did was   
because, I fell in love with the client. Video Girls are not   
allowed to feel that. I broke the rules and you had to suffer for   
that."  
"Ai, I would gladly go through all the pain again if that was   
the only way to win you back. You gave me so much joy and   
happiness for a month than I felt in years."  
"Oh Yota," she said as she picked up the tray. "I will be   
right back and then I am going to check your bandages. In the   
meantime, try and relax."  
As Ai walked out of the room, Yota sat there and thought   
about the first and only date he had with her. Yota realized that   
Ai was fun to be with. In the span of a few hours, Yota fell in   
love with Ai. Even though he never told her how he felt about her   
until he went and rescued her, he loved her more than he could love   
Moemi. "Moemi," he said out loud. "I should call her and let her   
know that I am all right. I know she is worried."  
Just as he was reaching for the phone, Ai came back into the   
room with Moemi in tow. "Look who came to see you?" Ai asked.  
"I came to see what happened to you. Takashi and I were   
worried about you. Ai told me everything that happened and invited   
me in."  
"I appreciate the concern Moemi. I really do," Yota said   
sincerely. "So, you are not mad at me?"  
"Mad, no. Disappointed, somewhat," Moemi answered. You   
could have come to me with your problem. It is only fair since I   
have come to you with mine. You were kind enough to listen and   
help. I know how much she means to you and how much you mean to   
her. I want you to be happy, Yota"  
Yota looked at Moemi then to Ai. Ai stood there with a smile   
on her face. "Moemi, for the past year, I thought I was in love   
with you. When you said that you loved Takashi, I knew that I   
could not compete with him. I did not realize that Ai had fallen   
in love with me while she was trying to help me win your heart.   
After she left, I spent the entire week looking for her. What I   
realized was that I had fallen in love with Ai and did not even   
know that until she was gone. Now that she is back, I want to make   
her as happy as she has made me."  
"Let's call this, fifth saving grace," Ai said out loud. Both   
Yota and Moemi looked at her. "Yota, you have finally realized who   
you love and even though you did not have to say so, you explained   
anyway." Ai came over and placed the clean bandages on the bed.   
"Now, let me look at your bandages."  
With the help of Moemi, Ai changed the bandages. This time,   
there were less of them than the night before. When they finished,   
the two girls left the sore Yota alone and headed down to the   
kitchen.  
  
The two girls sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of   
coffee. "You know, Yota was in love even after you told him that   
you loved Takashi. I even tried to get the two of you together."  
"Ai, why would you do that?" Moemi asked.  
"Because I was only a Video Girl and Video Girls are not   
allowed to fall in love with their clients. Unfortunately for Yota   
and myself, I did. Yota paid a heavy price for that. I knew that   
when he came into the video world to rescue me, he was in love with   
me."  
"I never wanted Yota to be hurt when I told him that day. I   
can see now that he tried his best not to let me know. I should   
have listened to him when he blurted out that he loved me. Instead,   
I laughed. I thought he was still playing. Now I know that he   
really loved me."  
"Yes, Moemi, in fact I think he still loves you very much."   
Ai looked down at her coffee cup and sighed.  
Moemi looked across the table at her friend. "You know, I do   
love Yota. But only as a friend. He has been there for me so many   
times that I cannot think of him in any other way." The clock in   
the living room struck four. "I have to get going. Tell Yota that   
I will be back soon."  
"I will. Take care of yourself," Ai answered as they walked   
to the front door.  
  
Ai headed back up to check on Yota. When she opened the   
door to his room, he was sitting at his desk working on his art.   
Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and peered   
down at his drawing. "If you keep going the way you are, you are   
sure to win the contest."  
"I missed the deadline while I was out looking for you,"   
Yota replied as he leaned his head back.  
"I am sorry Yota. The contest was important to you."  
"That is ok Ai. Besides, there will be another contest in a   
couple of months. I would rather have you by my side than winning   
the contest."  
  
"-"  
  
As the days passed, Yota's cuts and bruises healed without   
leaving scars. "Well Yota, I think we should go out today," Ai said   
as she removed the last bandage. "The weather is nice and the fresh   
air would do you good."  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"We can decide that once we are outside. Now get dressed   
and I'll meet you downstairs," Ai said as she gave him a light kiss   
on his left cheek.  
  
Walking down the street, holding hands, the two looked at   
the window displays. Yota realized that Ai was right, the fresh   
air was lifting his spirits with each step. _What would I do   
without her?_ He thought as they stopped in front of the jewelry   
store.  
"Come on, let's go inside," Ai said as she pulled Yota   
along.  
When they entered, they went separate ways. Ai was busy   
looking at necklaces and ear rings while Yota was looking at rings.   
Finding several that he liked, he made a mental note to return here   
when he was alone after he managed to get her size. He was called   
back to the present by a gleeful cry, "Yota, come take a look."   
Walking over to her, he smiled at the happiness she felt.  
"What do you think of this?" Ai asked as she displayed a   
silver chain with a medallion of rubies and diamonds.  
"That looks wonderful on you," Yota answered.  
"But we can not afford it," Ai said dejectedly as she sat   
the necklace back down.  
Yota looked at the price tag and remarked with a smile on his   
face, "Well, if we don't eat for a month we can afford it."  
"Oh Yota," Ai said as she wrapped her arms around his neck   
and gave him a kiss.  
Picking up the necklace, they walked over to the counter. A   
young lady in her early twenties wearing a pale blue business suit   
came over to them. "Good afternoon, will that be all?"  
"For today," Yota said making sure that Ai did not catch the   
meaning behind the answer.  
"Would you like it wrapped?" the salesperson asked as she   
removed the price tag.  
"No thank you."  
After ringing up the item, the salesperson added, "That will   
be ¥53,680."  
Yota handed over the money and was handed the necklace.   
Turning to Ai, "Turn around." When her back was to him, he placed   
the necklace around her neck and attached the clasp.  
Ai turned around and kissed him again. Happiness filled her   
eyes as she looked into his. "Thank you Yota."  
"Anything for my love."  
Hand in hand they walked out of the store. As they walked   
down the street, neither said a word since they were so enraptured   
by the other. By the time they arrived back at home, they could not   
tell where they went after the jewelry store.  
When the door closed, Ai turned and faced Yota. "Thank you   
for such a wonderful day."  
"I should be thanking you, Ai. Seeing you happy is more   
enough thanks."  
"Let's call this, sixth saving grace. You always put others   
ahead of yourself." With that said, Ai kissed him once again.  
  
Later that night, as Ai lay sleeping, Yota snuck into her room   
and wrapped a piece of string around her finger. After marking the   
string, he gently kissed her forehead. "Oh Yota," Ai said as he   
slipped out of her room.  
  
The next day, Yota called Moemi. "Moemi, I need a favor. I   
want to get a gift for Ai and I would like your help."  
"Sure thing, Yota. I'll meet you at the coffee shop around   
noon."  
"Thanks Moemi," Yota said as he replaced the receiver.  
  
As Yota stepped out of his room, he could hear Ai whistling   
a lively tune. He knew that she was happy and he wanted to make   
her even more happier this evening. Heading down the stairs, he   
stopped in the living room and watched the most beautiful girl he   
knew. The love he felt for her poured out and somehow she felt it.  
Without turning around, Ai said, "Good morning Yota. How   
are you feeling?"  
Coming up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and replied,   
"Wonderful."  
In the space of a heartbeat, Ai turned around and placed her   
arms around his waist. "I am glad." Getting up on her toes, she   
kissed him and added, "I love you Yota."  
"And I love you Ai. You have made me the most happiest man   
in the world."  
  
At the predetermined time and place, Yota met up with Moemi.  
"So what kind of gift are you looking for?"  
"Well, yesterday while we were walking around, Ai found a   
jewelry store. She was looking at necklaces and such while I was   
looking at rings. I could use your help in picking out the right   
one."  
"Then let's go," Moemi said as she stood up.  
  
A few minutes later, they were back at the store. Yota   
pointed out the ones that he thought she would like. Moemi looked   
at each one and together they decided on a diamond-studded heart   
shaped engagement ring. Moemi looked at the price and let out a   
slight gasp. The price was well out of her range and she wondered   
if he could afford such a ring. Yota, never noticed the tag. He   
was too busy seeing Ai's reaction to such a gift.  
The same salesperson from the day before was behind the   
counter. This time she was wearing a maroon colored blazer and   
skirt with a white blouse. "Would you like it gift-wrapped?" she   
asked as she rang up the sales.  
"Yes please," Yota replied.  
"The sale come to ¥278,460," she said.  
Yota handed over the money and a few minutes later, they   
walked out of the store.  
"Yota, don't take this wrong, but how could you afford such   
an expensive ring?  
"My parents provide me with money so I can buy everything I   
need. Since I had some extra sitting in the bank, I thought I   
would spend some on the one person that makes me really happy,"   
Yota replied. "I hope Takashi can make you as happy as Ai has made   
me."  
"Takashi makes me very happy."  
"I am glad Moemi."  
  
After dinner, Yota handed the little gift box to Ai. "Ai,   
you have made me very happy and this is the only way I can even   
come close in paying you back." As she opened the box, he got   
down on his knee and asked, "Ai will you marry me?"  
"Oh Yota," was all she could say as tears welled up in her   
eyes.  
  
"-"  
  
Over the next several months, Yota resumed his art with the   
help of Ai. She would encourage him to succeed and even going to   
the art store for supplies. He submitted his art to contest and   
won second prize. Instead of giving up, he tried all that much   
harder.   
  
"-"  
  
Yota could not believe his luck. After finding the perfect   
girl of his dream, he thought that they were going to spend the   
rest of their lives together. Plans were made for the first Friday   
of December when the two were going to say their wedding vows.   
Nothing in his life prepared him for what he saw three blocks   
from his home.  
Looking back, he thought of what he should have said to Ai   
before she left on that errand to the store.  
"Yota, I am heading to the store. I should be back in about   
thirty minutes," Ai said as she headed out the door.  
"Be careful," he called out as the door closed.  
Thirty minutes turned into forty, Yota was getting worried. The   
store was only six blocks from where they lived. It should not   
have taken this long for her to return. Then forty minutes turned   
into fifty. Yota could not sit still another minute. Getting up,   
he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
From a distance, he could tell that there was an accident.   
It was in the direction of the store. As he neared the scene,   
something caught his attention and he ran for a closer look. His   
dreams came crashing down on him when he realized that Ai was the   
victim.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held her lifeless hand in   
his. "My dearest Ai." Gently, he brushed her hair from her eyes   
and kissed her before lowering his head to her chest. Between the   
paramedics and the police, they were able to pull Yota from Ai's   
body so that they could transport her to the morgue.  
  
Ai's wake was held a week later. At Yota's request,   
"Wanting Memories" was played over and over again. For him, it   
was a fitting tribute to Ai. He did not even notice the others   
that came. He sat and stared at the picture of his beloved.   
Tears of sadness rolled down his cheek as he sat there.  
  
Across the room, Moemi and Takashi kept glancing over at   
their friend. Each felt the loss of Ai as well. "I hope he is   
going to be ok," Moemi said as she leaned on her husband's   
shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I hope so too," Takashi said as he wrapped his arm around   
her.  
Ai was Moemi's bridesmaid and Yota was Takashi's best man at   
their wedding three months ago. The roles were to be switched   
next Friday. Unfortunately, that was not going to take place.   
One friend was dead and the other was dying inside. Neither of   
them knew how to prevent Yota from joining his love of his life.  
  
_Oh, Ai, why did you have to leave?_ Yota thought as he   
sighed. _I almost lost you once before. I fought so hard to get   
you back. Now there is no way that is going to happen this time.   
Ai, I miss you so much. There is no joy in that empty house.   
You brought happiness into my life. You gave me the strength I   
needed to succeed as an artist._  
  
Yota remained after everyone left. He walked up to the   
picture of Ai and said, "My love, I love you more than life   
itself. I vowed last year not to lose you again. This time I   
lost you forever." Before getting up, he kissed her picture.   
Without looking back, he walked away with tears in his eyes.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This story is in memory of a friend of mine that I knew for   
a little over thirty years. Mary used to live down the block from   
where I lived. We became friends shortly after she moved in. We   
remained friends through the trials and tribulations of childhood.   
As we grew into our teens, we would sit and talk about the boys she   
thought were cute and I would talk about the girls. We were closer   
than any brother and sister could be. Our friends always thought   
that we were perfect for each other. To us, we were such dear   
close friends that we did not want to ruin what we had.  
There have been times when we would sit and cry. Many times   
we went through two boxes of tissues. The worst times were when   
either of us broke up with our current boyfriend/girlfriend. Also   
there were times we would just sit next to each other and not say   
a word. Just knowing that the other was close was all the comfort   
we needed.  
We remained friends even after we graduated from high school.   
She stayed in the neighborhood and went on to college. I joined   
the military and moved to several places around the world and   
still we remained friends.  
Then on Thanksgiving Day, 1998 she was leaving her parents   
house and was headed home, a drunk driver killed her. He walked   
away with a couple of scratches. Personally, I think drunk drivers   
should be shot, hung, burned, and quartered. Not necessarily in   
that order but all at once. I was on vacation during the holiday   
week. When I returned to my duty station, a letter was waiting   
from her mother. The letter devastated me to the core.   
On the second Saturday of December she was supposed to be   
married to another friend of mine. He was so badly shaken that he   
has spent the last year and a half in the psychiatric ward. That   
fateful day, I lost two friends.  
  
Also I would like to thank Keali'i Reichel. His song   
"Wanting Memories" holds a special meaning. I dedicate the song   
to Mary, my dearest friend in the entire world.  
Special thanks go to Libby and Rob for believing in me.   
Without them, this would not have been written. Thank you both.  



End file.
